


Fresh Snow

by Swump (Zelan)



Series: 12 Days of Whumpmas - VLD [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carsick, Christmas, Gen, Reminiscing, Sickfic, VLD Whumpmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Swump
Summary: Hunk has always been susceptible to getting carsick, so by now he and Lance know how to deal with it.





	Fresh Snow

Hunk had had his eyes fixed on the horizon straight ahead of him for fifteen minutes now, but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the nausea that threatened to rise. He hated to do this, but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer in here.

“Lance, can we -” Lance met his eyes in the mirror and nodded, already turning his hazards on so they could pull over. Hunk didn’t bother to finish the sentence, instead focusing on keeping it under control until he was in the clear.

Once the car was stopped, Hunk pushed open his door, stepped calmly away from the car, sank to his knees in the snow, and promptly began coughing up his breakfast. Lance came up behind him and placed a warm, gentle hand on his back.

Hunk took a second to get his breath back once he was done before the two of them moved away from the stained snow. They sat cross-legged, facing each other, while Hunk recuperated.

“Hey,” Lance said with a delighted grin. “This snow’s fresh.” He scooped some up in his bare hands and slurped it down, shivering a bit at the icy chill. “Remember that time when we were kids that it snowed 10 inches overnight and we had off from school? And your mom made us bowls of snow with honey and chocolate syrup?”

Hunk nodded. “Of course I remember. How could I forget snow ice cream?” He had his own chunk of snow and was nibbling it, grateful to be able to wash the foul taste from his mouth.

“I threw a snowball at your cat and you nearly started crying over it,” Lance remembered.

“She was very distressed by it!” Hunk protested. Still, he couldn’t help smiling at the memory of the two of them as kids, and the mischievous sparkle in Lance’s eyes just before the snowball had exploded in front of Smokey’s paws. Even his mom, who was protective of the old cat, couldn’t bring herself to do much more than give Lance a stern scolding.

Besides, it had been pretty funny to watch her slink away on her toes, her back arched so severely that it reminded Hunk of the pictures of lone, tall mountains that he’d seen.

They sat enjoying the snow and their memories for a bit longer. Finally, the cold got to be a bit much for Lance and he stood. Hunk knew he would never complain about this, but the gentle tremors running up and down his arms betrayed Lance’s discomfort.

“You ready?” Lance asked. “The car isn’t going to drive itself to Pidge and Matt’s.”

“Yup.” Hunk held out a hand and Lance pulled him up. They walked back to the car with their arms around each others’ shoulders.

“One of these days,” Lance said as they slid into their seats, “we’ll figure out the trick so you won’t get carsick every time we take long trips.”

“That would be a pretty nice Christmas present.”


End file.
